


The Perfect Spot

by gaygoblin11



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygoblin11/pseuds/gaygoblin11
Summary: Karma convinces Nagisa to skip class with him. This is pure fluff.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 21
Kudos: 595





	The Perfect Spot

Nagisa knew that Karma wasn't a nice person. He was many things: intelligent, sadistic, handsome, but he wasn't nice. So Nagisa noticed when Karma started behaving towards him in a way that could only be described as nice. Small things, like asking if Nagisa was okay after dealing a particularly hard blow, or offering to help him up after Nagisa tripped. But those things stood out because Karma was the one doing them.

It stood out when Karma ran over to Nagisa immediately after Karasuma hit a bit too hard, knocking him face first into the ground. Karma was by his side before he even hit the ground, stretching out a hand to help him up, asking if he was alright. 

Taking it, Nagisa let Karma pull him up. "I'm fine," he said, and smiled to prove his point.

Karma looked unconvinced, but let go of his hand. Nagisa scolded himself for feeling disappointed.

He heard Karasuma apologize, but the sound was drowned out when Karma stepped close to him and put a hand to his cheek. "You seem to have gotten a scratch." 

Nagisa let out a breath. "It's nothing."

The bell saved him from having to say more and he started walking away, when Karma caught his wrist. "You can't go to class with a scratched face," he said, "And I happen to know a good spot in the woods where we can fix that."

"You're skipping?"

"I'm helping a friend out. So, are you in?" He could have sworn there was something like pleading in Karma's tone.

Nagisa pondered at the question. Most of the class time would just be review, and his grades have gotten significantly better. No harm would come from skipping class for one day, right? He knew he was just making excuses. Knew he would go with Karma no matter what.

"Okay," he said, finally, "But if I fail, you're tutoring me."

Karma smiled, mischievously. "If you insist." He held out a hand. "Now let's go before one of the teachers notices."

Nagisa smiled and took it.

Leading Nagisa out of the trees and into a clearing, Karma said, "We're here."

Nagisa opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. He had never seen something so beautiful. The clearing lead on covered so thickly with flowers that it looked like a blanket, then dropped into a cliff, it's view enough to take Nagisa's breath away.

"Wow."

Karma smiled and walked closer to the edge of the cliff, gesturing for Nagisa to follow. "I thought you might appreciate a place like this."

Nagisa walked over and looked down. "It's...amazing."

"I know, right?"

Nagisa looked up and saw that Karma was already looking at him. And God, did Karma look gorgeous with the wind in his hair and a wistful smile on his lips.

Karma cleared his throat, bringing a hand to Nagisa's cheek. "Your scratch looks better."

Nagisa dropped his gaze. "It really wasn't that big of a deal."

"Hmm." Rather than dropping his hand, like Nagisa expected him to, he ran it over his cheek, then to his hair, tucking a strand behind Nagisa's ear. 

He felt heat rush to his face, despite the chilly breeze so high in the mountains. Desperately, he hoped Karma wouldn't notice.

Karma finally dropped his hand and sat down on the grass, tugging Nagisa down with him. The grass was cool to the touch and Nagisa hoped it would calm down his thundering heart. 

Karma lay back, shutting his eyes against the bright sky and Nagisa studied him like that for a moment. He had never seen Karma so at peace, so...vulnerable.

Sighing, he lay back next to him, looking up at the thick clouds. "Why did you bring me here?" he said, quietly. For some reason it felt wrong to disturb the peaceful silence.

Karma opened his eyes and turned his head to look at him. "What's the point of finding places like this if you can't show them to anyone?"

Swallowing, he said, "Is that the only reason?" He tried not to let the disappointment show in his voice.

Karma smiled, gently. "Maybe, I just wanted to spend some time with a friend."

Nagisa was fairly certain friends didn't normally lay in the grass side by side, surrounded by a beautiful scenery, having just held hands multiple times, but he didn't say anything.

They lay in silence and Nagisa had never felt so at peace. The world could end right then and he wouldn't notice, because Karma was laying next to him, his hair tousled, his expression so calm.

Turning towards Nagisa fully, Karma stretched out a hand and traced the line of his jaw, then the curve of his ear, making a shiver run down his spine. Their eyes met and Nagisa pondered for the hundredth time at how beautiful Karma's eyes were. Or, really, anything about him. He was suddenly aware of how close they were, how close their lips were, and tried not to glance down at Karma's.

"What are you thinking?" Karma murmured with a gentleness Nagisa was not prepared for.

"Nothing," he said, then changed his mind. "Everything. You?"

"That I really want to kiss you."

Nagisa didn't know how he was still alive, given that his heart must have skipped a dozen beats. "Why don't you?" he said.

Karma smirked and rolled over, so that he was half hovering over Nagisa, lightly tracing his cheek. "Would you like me to?"

Nagisa's breath hitched. "Yes." He was surprised at how steady his voice sounded, especially since he was feeling anything but steady.

Karma's smirk widened and he moved his hand under Nagisa's chin, tilting it up. Slowly, he brought his lips down to meet Nagisa's and if Nagisa could have held on to that feeling forever, he would have. 

The kiss was soft, as if Karma was afraid to break him if he pressed too hard. When Karma pulled away, they were both breathing hard, despite how gentle the kiss was. Nagisa looked at him for a moment, then grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, this time into a searing, more passionate kiss. 

Karma groaned and Nagisa tangled his hands in his hair, pulling him even closer, so that he was practically laying on top of him. Karma's hands slid all over Nagisa's body, as if trying to commit it to memory. His neck, his arms, his chest, his waist, his hips.

When they pulled away, it was to gasp for air. They were both panting, red in the face. 

Nagisa dropped his head back, shuddering. "Why haven't you shown me this place before?" 

Karma laughed and leaned down to kiss him again.


End file.
